Humble Return
by Katia-chan
Summary: When you fall from stardom, what's left but to return home, but what if, at home, waits the one you walked out on 6 years ago? and what if you have something of his, that he never knew he had? R and R please! not much better then it sounds
1. return of a memory

Humble Return  
  
A/N: After an eternity of crap fics, here comes another! I would make this a long authors note, but I really want to get this going, get the bug out of my system and go to bed. So, Ryou, the disclaimer?  
  
Ryou: :p, why do you always make me do this?  
  
Cuz, you are my tenshi, there are things a tenshi must do.  
  
Ryou: don't I do enough? I'm tortured in every one of your fics!  
  
*whistles innocently.or tries to* uh.*huggles*  
  
Ryou: can't.breathe  
  
Bakura: get off my hikari and onto this waste of web space.  
  
*cries* then you're doing the disclaimer.  
  
Bakura: anything to shut you up.  
  
Katia does not own YGO, and the gods shall be praised for that.  
  
O.K, well, this story has a dedication! This is dedicated to CRAYONSTASTELIKEPURPLE! She helped me so much with this fic it's unbelievable. Go read her fics, especially Dead Flames and The Sunrise is always glowing.  
  
Thanks for your help M-Chan! *huggles*  
  
()()()()()()  
  
Seto sighed and leaned back against the wall. It was nearly Christmas and Kaiba Corp had to do its one good deed for the year, and thanks to the director of Press Relations, the brilliant minds there had decided that the top dogs should work in homeless shelters and food shelves. The CEO had no problem with these places, but he had much better things to do.  
  
He had to go home and help Mokuba decorate, he had to finish paperwork and he had to do his traditional Christmas wish.  
  
This may have sounded odd to anyone else, looking at the bored man behind the food stamp counter. Why would a 24 year old have a traditional wish? Because he had only one thing to wish for and he wanted it badly.  
  
He, every year, wished for whoever was listening to find some way of telling him that the one person he'd loved besides Mokuba was still alive, and that she would come back.  
  
Since there was no one at his station at the current moment he decided to allow the memories that had been threatening to spill over all day carry him back 6 years to this very night.  
  
There had been a Christmas recital at school. His girl friend Anzu had been dancing in it. She had been amazing, gliding over the stage as if she were made of smoke.  
  
After the recital she had asked him to come over for dinner. He, of course, had gone over.  
  
They'd had dinner, and he'd made it a very memorable night.  
  
"Anzu?"  
  
"Yes Seto? She had said, while twirling her glass on the table.  
  
"I have something to ask you." Her face had gone all excited and she'd leaned forward.  
  
"Ask." Had been all she said.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
That had been the start of it all. She had instantly dropped her glass and ran over to him, kissed him and accepted.  
  
They had left their dinner for a few hours, and when they returned, sweaty and excited; they had rather lost their appetites.  
  
*flashback*  
  
They lay under the covers together, he had her wrapped tightly in his arms and her head rested on his chest.  
  
"This is so wonderful." She had murmured. There was no response, just happy contented silence.  
  
"I. uh, have something to tell you." He'd said.  
  
"And what is that MR. Kaiba?"  
  
"I've planned a year long trip for us." He expected to hear a squeal of delight, but instead an awkward silence filled the room.  
  
"I. I can't."  
  
"Why not?" She reached over to the night stand and grabbed an envelope, handing it to him in silence.  
  
He tore it open and read the note out loud.  
  
"Dear MS. Mesaki, we are pleased to tell you that you have been selected as a scholarship receiver for Julliard."  
  
"I. I leave in 2 weeks."  
  
"Can't you take a year off and do this with me and then go?"  
  
"What?! I won't delay this for anything!"  
  
"I'm going to be your husband, don't I matter? This will still be there next year."  
  
"You don't get it! I'm at the peak of my career! I can't back out now!"  
  
"Anzu! Do you know how long it's going to take you t get this off the ground? It could take years!"  
  
"Are you saying I'm no good?" he knew then and there that he'd made a fatal mistake.  
  
"No. that's not what I'm saying at all."  
  
"You don't think I can do this!"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well, if you're not going to support me, then I don't want to be your wife!"  
  
"Anzu! I'm sorry, just lay back down, the trip can wait."  
  
"No! There will be no trip!," she jumped out of bed and threw her clothes on.  
  
"Anzu!"  
  
"Don't talk to me Seto! I never want to hear from you again. I. I hate you!" she had ripped off the engagement ring and threw it at him. He caught it and stared after her as she left.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
That had been the last time he saw her. It had been 6 years, and he didn't know if she was even alive.  
  
"Excuse me," he jumped. A young woman stood outside his window. She was dressed in ragged clothes and her mousey brown hair hung limp around her face. A young girl stood next to her, clutching her hand.  
  
"Oh, sorry, what can I get you?"  
  
"Stamps for 2 people please." She looked embarrassed. ' She shouldn't be ashamed' he thought, ' she looks like she could use a few meals'  
  
"Can I see your voucher?" she handed him a small packet. He idly opened it and glanced at the little girl's information first. Kaiya Mesaki. He read over it quickly and then looked at the older woman's.  
  
"Ok, it says here MRS. Mesaki that you've been on this for 5 years. Is that correct? Just have to verify." The woman nodded. He finally looked down at her information more closely, and nearly fainted.  
  
"Anzu?"  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: Short, horrible, so very bad! This is a disgrace! I am so sorry I wasted your time with this. Please forgive me! It was way too predictable and awful and didn't make sense. I'll probably update, just because I like the over all idea, but if I don't get at least 2 reviews, then I'll know it's not even worth it.  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


	2. What is Rightfully mine

Humble Return  
  
By Katia-chan  
  
Chapter 2: What is rightfully mine.  
  
A/N: .I.got.reviews for this! *faints*  
  
Bakura: thank Ra! Now we can skip the stupid author's notes and get onto this waste of time.  
  
Ryou: Katia-chan doesn't own YGO, and she has no idea how to . . . *looks at paper he's reading from*  
  
Bakura? Did you write these things at the bottom?  
  
Bakura: uh.no?  
  
Ryou: right  
  
Bakura: I didn't!  
  
Ryou: Bakura, she doesn't know how to write hieroglyphics.  
  
Bakura: she. Might. Have. Learned?  
  
Ryou: nice back pedaling.  
  
Bakura: thank you  
  
Ryou: anyway, she will thank the reviewers that she loves so much at the bottom. Now, here is her fic. Enjoy  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
"Anzu?" he repeated when the woman just stood there. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"How. How did you know my name. I mean, uh. Do I know you?" now it was his turn to stare.  
  
"You don't remember?" she seemed to be thinking hard, and nothing showed in her face to give him assurance she remembered him.  
  
"No." she whispered softly.  
  
"Anzu-Chan, it's me." ' No one has ever called me anzu-chan. . . Except for. 'She thought, and then it hit her.  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" she simply stared.  
  
"Yah, am I that easily forgotten?" she shook her head and flushed, pushing her packet at him.  
  
"Can I get my stamps please?" her cheeks were pink and she looked as if she'd rather be anywhere but there at the moment.  
  
"Anzu,"  
  
"Stamps." Her face hardened and she glared at him.  
  
"Here you go Ms. Mesaki." He said, shoving them at her. She snatched them and they went flying all over the floor. Her cheeks, if possible, got even pinker as she bent, scrambling to pick them all up.  
  
He knelt down and collected a handful. As he got up he collided with the little girl, who stumbled backwards.  
  
"I am sorry." He said, throwing out a hand to catch her balance.  
  
"No, it was my fault. Here mommy." She shoved a handful of papers into her mothers' hands.  
  
"Thank you Kaiya, well, it was nice to see you Mr. Kaiba. Come on honey." And she yanked the girl along with her as she all but fled the room.  
  
He stared after her, then looked down at his hand where some papers still remained. It was the packet she should have had for lodging, in the developments.  
  
"Well, I suppose one excuse is as good as another," he said, shrugging. Who was he to mess with fate?  
  
As he walked down the street with Anzu's papers in his hand he thought of what this now meant. Firstly, it meant that she certainly wasn't a dancer or, a successful one at least. It also meant that she was part of the trash of domino that he had always tried to avoid. He wondered what had happened to her after she had gone to school.  
  
Whatever it was, it had resulted in one of the more prominent girls in the city returning as a bum. She had looked tired, sad, frustrated, and he wondered what hell she'd been living in before.  
  
Then there was the matter of that little girl. She was adorable. This meant that Anzu had been a mother. Duh! Why was he wasting his time on these obvious things? How ever Anzu and her kid had looked, she didn't look any less beautiful then the day he met her. He remembered wrapping his arms protectively around her waste, and now knew that he would have ribs poking into him. She had looked underfed and over worked. He wondered what kind of apartment she'd managed to get.  
  
He soon found out, after looking again at the address and finding her place, a little 3 room apartment on ground floor, with a door that opened right onto the street.  
  
He went to the number his sheet told him and knocked on the warped wood of the door. The windows were cracked and the whole place needed a good do over.  
  
Anzu's little girl, he couldn't remember her name, raced to it and looked at him through the glass.  
  
"Mommy!" she called as she opened the door. "The man from the food shelf is here!" she bowed respectfully and he returned it.  
  
"Is your mother available?"  
  
"Yes, she will be here in a minute." As she finished speaking a disheveled Anzu came running into the room, her hair up in a towel.  
  
"What is it Kaiy. Oh my god!" she jumped back at the sight of him.  
  
"Sorry to scare you Ms. Mesaki, but you forgot some papers at the counter." He held out the packet. She took it and held it to her chest, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank you. I was wondering where that. Oh."  
  
"Aren't you going to let me in?" she looked completely embarrassed, but stepped aside for him to enter.  
  
He glanced around the room. The furniture was cracked, dusty and not at all comfortable looking. There were a few boxes lying around and the paint on the walls was pealing.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" she asked, pointing him to a chair.  
  
"Mommy, where's my box?"  
  
"What? Oh." She looked flustered as Seto shook his head and the girl bounced around her legs. "It's in our room, now, go play with your toys for a minute please? Mommy needs to talk with Mr. Kaiba." The girl pouted and glared at her mother.  
  
"I was going to show him my dance, but my slippers are in the box." Anzu's face hardened.  
  
"You can show him some other time, and. Throw those slippers away, you don't know where they've been."  
  
"But mommy!"  
  
"Kaiya! I said no, now go on."  
  
"Here," he handed the little girl his business card. "When you have that dance all perfect, call me and I'll come and watch you, ok?" the little girl's pouting face brightened and she snatched the card and ran into the other room.  
  
"Thank you." Anzu said, leaning back in her chair.  
  
"No problem. She's cute." She smiled and sighed.  
  
"So, I guess my inconspicuous return isn't so inconspicuous after all."  
  
"You can blame that on the PR guys at Kaiba-corp."  
  
"I will."  
  
"So, Anzu, what brings you back to Domino?" She looked a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, you know, money wasn't coming in, and I didn't have anywhere else to go."  
  
"How long are you planning on staying?"  
  
"Oh, not long, just long enough for me to get back on my feet and get another offer for the stage."  
  
"So you're still dancing?"  
  
"Oh yah, not as much as I used to, you know, it's not a steady job, and I gotta keep food on the table for me and Kaiya."  
  
"I was meaning to ask you about her. Who's her father? Are you married?"  
  
"Oh no," she twisted her fingers in her lap nervously.  
  
"Well, who o is he?"  
  
"Seto," she said abruptly. "Do you remember the night you. You proposed?"  
  
"Never forget it." He said darkly.  
  
"And. Uh. Do you remember what happened after that proposal?" he thought for a moment, then it hit him.  
  
"You mean. You. Kaiya."  
  
"That. That's right Seto, she's your daughter."  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: So, there you have it, a cliffy! And another crap chapter to this crap story.  
  
I want to thank my 2 reviewers. I said I wanted 2 reviews.and I got them, so thanks Angel Rosz and Estelle Stafford. I love you guys!  
  
If I get 2 reviews I will post another chapter tomorrow. It'll just take 2 reviews by tomorrow after noon, so I have time to write this.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed!  
  
And by the way, if anyone thought I used the name Kaiya cuz it was like Kaiba, I didn't. I found it on a site and it means forgiveness. Fitting ne? Well, maybe or maybe not.  
  
Read on and review!  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


End file.
